A Mighty Peach
by SuperFreak85
Summary: Momo Mighto has always lived in the shadow of her older brother. But when she finally makes it as Anbu will she be able to find her own light? And what will her brother think when he finds out his sister is on the same squad as his rival? KAKAxOCxYAMA
1. Buzzing Alarm

There was a buzzing; a very annoying buzzing that sent sharp pains through my foggy head. The noise was an unwelcome one and as my hand reached out I couldn't think of where it was coming from and why the hell it was going off so early in the morning. Was it something my brother had rigged up to try and get me to go on one of his suicide runs with him? No. He might have been crazy, but not that crazy. I felt rustling beside me and squeezed my eyes shut. How much did I drink last night and why the hell wasn't that buzzing stopping?

"What the he…" I started, but quickly shot up from my bed. My head swam for a moment, my hangover trying to send me crashing back to my bed. That buzzing was my alarm. The alarm I had set before I went out last night, the alarm that was supposed to get me up for my meeting with the Hokage. It was my alarm that was supposed to get me up so I could meet my new team. It was the alarm that was supposed to wake me up for my first day as a member of ANBU AND I WAS GOING TO BE LATE!

I bolted for the short, black pleated skirt that was lying on my dresser and quickly pulled it over my body, zipping it up quickly before grabbing for my purple leg warmers. I pulled them on then shoved my feet into my black sandals as I grabbed for a white tank top, pulling it over my head. I heard stirring and a groan come from my bed and my eyes quickly darted over. A man was sitting there, my grey sheets pooled around his naked hips. He scratched at his brown hair as he looked around, a bewildered look on his face.

"This is the last place I wanted to end up," Izumo said as he lay back on the bed. I just scoffed. If I could recall anything from the night before that was not the tune he had been singing as he happily threw my clothes on the floor.

"Now that's no way to talk to a former teammate," I said as I looked over at him. He just looked at me, his eyes narrowed, before he waved me off. I smiled at him. I was glad we had this arrangement, the no strings attached kind. I walked over to my open window and jumped in it before looking back at him over my shoulder. "Let yourself out."

My feet hit the dusty alley behind my apartment before I broke into a run for the Hokage building. I had five minutes before I could get there without being late. My whole life I had wanted nothing more than to be a part of ANBU and I had finally gotten what I wanted… and I was going to be fucking late.

I could hear my brother's voice ringing in my head as I made a path for the Hokage building. It would be something about how I wasn't showing my youthful spirit in arriving late and that my wicked ways were unsuitable for a nineteen year old girl. I just summed it up as him being jealous that his little sister was getting laid and he wasn't.

It still made me laugh when I thought about the look on my brother's face when he found out I had had sex for the first time. Gai almost killed the poor Sand-nin. He didn't know I was only sixteen and I certainly didn't tell him. And I faintly remember a grey haired ninja laughing his ass off as he watched my brother send the Sand-nin flying into the side of a building. Old memories were nice, but at the moment I didn't have time for that. I needed to get to the Hokage's office and fast. As I rounded a corner I almost ran into a kid, his blonde hair wild atop his head. I skidded to a stop in an attempt to not knock him down. He looked up at me in alarm, his bright blue eye wide. His face was slightly dirty and his bottom lip looked bloody, like he had been in a fight. I knew who he was, hell everyone did. It was crazy how much he looked like his dad and the small whisker marks on his face made him even more adorable to me. He was still staring up at me and I heard a low growl come from under his white shirt. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a coin, flipping it to him.

"Get some ramen, you sound hungry." He looked at the coin in his hand and then back up at me, a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks!" He said loudly before he tore off down the street. I watched him for a moment before I looked down at the small watch on my wrist. Damn I was so late! I raced off once again, hoping not to run into anymore cute, orphan kids on my way. Okay, honestly the kit was the only kid that I thought was cute. In all honesty the sight of little kids made me queasy. He was my only exception.

I rounded the corner and the red Hokage building came into view. It was only a few steps away and I would be in. A familiar spiked head caught my attention and he yelled out my name. I looked over and he waved a smile on his bandaged face. I might have known the guy since I was in the academy, but I didn't have time to talk and the man could he flap his mouth. I zipped past him without another glance and bounded up the stairs, taking three at a time. When I ran through the entrance I could see the door just out of reach. When I went through that door I would no longer be just some regular Jonin, I would be ANBU and that was enough for me to send a little extra chakra flooding to my feet, which ended up being a mistake… a big, embarrassing mistake.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Now I knew that I had never been one for subtlety, well no one in my family was really, but when I tripped over my chakra charged feet as I reached the Hokage's door I went crashing into it. The door creaked and gave under me, breaking off of its hinges. The door and I landed on the ground with a loud thud, the handle of the door digging into my side. It hurt like hell, but that wasn't the worst of it. I had never been so embarrassed in my whole life! I knew my face had to be as red as my hair. I looked up and saw the Hokage looking at me, an amused grin on his face and a twinkle of happiness in his eye.

"You're late," I heard a voice call out to my right. I knew that voice and just the sound of it made my jaw clench in irritation. I looked over and frowned. Two ANBU members were standing there looking down at me. Their masks covered their faces, but the spiky grey hair that was sticking out from behind one of them was unmistakable. He was the last person I wanted to see me sprawled out like I was… okay, second to last person.

"Look who's talking dog breath," I spat as I pulled myself off the door. I stood and fixed my skirt before I faced the Hokage fully. "Sorry about that, the door I mean."

He waved me off with one of his old hands, a small smile still on his lips. I could feel myself shaking with excitement as I stared at him, waiting for him to start saying whatever it was that he said to new ANBU members. He didn't say anything for a long time and the longer I stood there in silence the more I wanted to reach across the table and shake him, demand that he give me my mask. But I couldn't do that, I mean did anyone ever shake the Hokage and live to tell about it? I jumped slightly when he finally spoke, my eyes fixating on him like he was the most fascinating thing I had ever seen.

"Congratulations Momo, you are now part of ANBU. Blah-blah-blahblah." Okay I know I was excited, but the second after he said ANBU my mind had wandered onto other things. Sure I was excited it was the happiest day of my life, but I couldn't help it as my mind went to other things. It was that smell that took my attention away from the Hokage, a smell that drifted from somewhere else in the room. Now I was no Inuzuka, but anything that had to do with males I could pick up from a fair distance. It was a woody smell with a hint of sweet sweat and soap; it was a smell that was all man and I found it completely distracting.

I wanted to look over at the two, but I kept my eyes on the Hokage with much difficulty. I could hear Kakashi clear his throat and I looked toward him, my eyes narrowing at him. I couldn't see his face behind that mask, but I had a feeling he was smiling.

"The Hokage asked you a question," Kakashi said coolly, crossing his arms over his chest. I looked away from him and back at the Hokage. I had missed it? First I had been late and now I had missed a question that was directed right at me. I didn't want to say it; in case I cursed myself, but there was no way that this meeting could get any worse.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama," I said bowing slightly in apology. "What was the question?"

He smiled that friendly smile at me as he sat back in his chair, his hands resting on his desk. No matter how old the Hokage got he always seemed dignified and powerful. He was someone I couldn't help but respect. He deserved respect and was given it without question…mostly. A small laugh escaped him as he gestured to the two men standing off to the right.

"I asked if you would like to meet your new squad mates."

I froze for a moment when I realized who he was talking about. Of course the two ANBU where my squad mates, there would have been no other reason for them to be there. But as I looked over at them and watched as they removed their masks I died a little inside. It wasn't the brunette that bothered me with his elongated diamond shaped eyes and his modified forehead protector. No, it was the grey haired, mask wearing pain in the ass standing next to him. He was smiling at me; it was the way his eyes scrunched that told me he was. My brother was going to love this… and I needed a drink.

…A really stiff drink.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"And then I broke the door right off its hinges," I said before taking another drink from my bottle of sake. Who needed a small ass cup when you had the whole bottle, right? I heard a laugh before a strong smack hit me on the shoulder, making me spill some of my drink on the front of my shirt. Anko always got a little rough with her 'friendly' taps.

"I wish I would have seen that," Anko exclaimed with a laugh. I frowned when the others around the table laughed with her. I took another drink before I let out a sigh.

"That's not even the worst of it," I said with a frown.

"What could be worse than that?" Kurenai asked, her voice as sweet as ever as she sipped at her girly drink I couldn't remember the name of.

"I'm on Kakashi's squad."

"What's wrong with that? Kakashi Hatake is one of the best ninja in the village," Senko said. I looked up at her, her bright green eyes looking back at me. Senko had been a friend of mine for a long time even though she was a tad older than me. Her black hair was tied back in a ponytail and her green eyes were outlined with purple, just like her fathers had been. She might have looked like that snake, but she was kind like her mother had been. Iruka was quite fond of her, but she only had eyes for one man.

"Plus I heard that he's incredibly sexy," Anko added. My head snapped in her direction and she looked at me, her shoulders shrugging, "What?"

"How can you even know that? His face is covered constantly."

When I was younger I had wanted to see his face so bad just like everyone else. I wanted to see what all the hoopla was about, what Rin had always gone on and on about. But as time went by and it became evident that I would never see his stupid face I stopped caring. He was probably ugly anyway, right? Probably had some huge deformity he wanted to keep hidden from us so he wore a mask to make himself look cool. Typical… I mean he had to be ugly, right?

Anko looked at me with a brow raised and a small smirk on her lips. Anko never smiled, she just smirked at you and made you feel uncomfortable under her gaze. I hated when she gave me that stupid smirk. It was like she was telling me that she knew something about me that I didn't.

"Yeah he's gotta be totally ugly under that thing, right Kurenai," Senko said, looking at Kurenai poignantly. It took Kurenai a minute before she sat up straighter, a smile coming to her red eyes.

"Yeah definitely ugly, grotesque even," Kurenai replied, making a face like she had tasted something bad before sticking her tongue out as if to rid herself of it. I laughed lightly before I held up my half full bottle of sake.

"To Kakashi and his hideous face hidden under that mask," I toasted, three other drinks clinking against mine.

The sake was losing its bitterness and I knew what that meant, but that didn't stop me from quickly ordering another bottle. As my hand fell back to the tabletop I felt a presence behind me. He was leaning on the back of the booth, his arms resting on the top. As he leaned forward I could just feel the warmth of his breath playing against the top of my ear, a whisper through his mask. Senko was looking at me, her eyes wide as if she was surprised. It was that stupid faint smile on her lips that told me he had been there for awhile.

"So you think I'm hideous?" Kakashi asked me with a taunting laugh in his voice. I turned to look at him, a smart comment ready to fire from my mouth, but it quickly died on my tongue when I saw the small crowed with him. Genma was looking around, a senbon sticking from his mouth like always. The other guy on my team, Tenzou was standing next to him, his hands shoved deeply in his pockets watching me as I looked between them all. But it was the last one that caught my eye and sent my words fleeing. Asuma stood there lighting a cigarette. His dark hair was a little long and the manliness of his very being made my face hot.

Asuma Sarutobi was amazing. I had liked Asuma since I was seven years old and whenever I saw him I became a silent idiot that just stared. He looked away from his cigarette and at me, giving me a warm smile. Then his dark eyes darted past me, fixating on someone just beyond me. I turned in my seat and wasn't surprised to see that it was Kurenai that Asuma was looking at with all that longing in his eyes. She smiled at him sweetly before she tucked some of her hair behind her small ear. I remember the first time I realized that Asuma liked Kurenai and how much it hurt. That had been two years ago and still, as I watched him sit down next to her in the booth, it hurt just as much as it did back then.

I didn't pay much attention when Kakashi sat down next to me, I was too busy watching Asuma and downing the entirety of my new bottle of sake. I felt a hand grab for it, but quickly yanked it free before putting it back to my lips.

"So who are you going to take home tonight Momo?" I heard Asuma ask me. I set the bottle back down on the counter and looked at him, pushing back the hurt that was welling up inside.

"I don't know yet," I bit out, "Maybe I'll take Tenzou or even Kakashi. What the hell does it matter to you anyway?"

"It doesn't. There's a running bet on who it's going to be so I was just curious," Asuma laughed. I knew he was just trying to be funny, but I couldn't hide my frown as I shot up from my seat. Kakashi stumbled from his place as I pushed my way out of the booth.

"Momo I was just kidding," Asuma barked. I knew that I shouldn't have thrown such a big deal about it, but I couldn't help it. I was drunk and the fact that the guy I had been in love with since I was seven had practically called me a slut hurt like hell.

"I gotta go," I mumbled before I took off, stumbling out of the front of the bar and into the street. I stood there for a moment, my hands on my hips as I struggled for breath. I could feel a sting coming to my eyes and I quickly looked up at the dark sky. The night was clear and the stars twinkled down at me like a billion winking eyes. My legs felt heavy as I stumbled down the street, trying desperately to keep myself from bumping into any other drunks on their way home.

I felt like the kid I was. I didn't like feeling that way; awkward, alone, unhappy and not knowing what the hell I was doing. I tried desperately to be like my brother was, he always seemed like he had everything together and he seemed genuinely happy all of the time. I wanted to be like that, but all my efforts turned into drunken nights at the bar and having sex with lots of men. And if it wasn't a man keeping me company at night, the lonely silence of my small apartment did. It was supposed to be the happiest day of my fucking life; I had just made ANBU for fuck's sake!

I came to a stop and fell sideways, my shoulder coming into contact with the brick wall harder than I wanted it to. I mumbled to myself before I slid down to the ground, my chin resting on my drawn up knees. The sound of shuffling came from behind me and I looked over my shoulder. Bright blue eyes were staring back at me, a questioning look on his whiskered face. His clothes were ratty and his blonde hair was dirty, but there was a small twinkle in his eye when he looked at me. I turned all the way around and looked at him, finally sitting on the ground with my legs folded. He smiled at me, a cute little smile. How was it that this kid was all alone in the world, not a soul by his side, but had the strength to smile at me?

One of his small hands reached out for me and it settled on the top of my head, his fingers going into my red hair. I swallowed as I looked up at him. He was eight years old, but suddenly I felt like he was older than I was.

"You're a good kid Kit don't ever change," I said to him. My hand reached up and grabbed his outstretched arm gently, "Don't let anyone tell you different either."

His hand dropped from my head and wiped at my face, his finger coming away damp. He looked down at his finger for a moment before he looked back at me. He crouched down making us eye level and smiled, his eyes squinting slightly.

"Do you want to eat ramen with me?" He asked me suddenly as he reached into his pocket. He opened his hand and four coins were lying in his palm. I let out a laugh as I looked back at him.

"Sure, ramen sounds good."

*************

Author's note: Please review. It's always nice to hear from you guys. I thought it would be interesting to see a character from the Mighto family. I hope you guys like it.


	2. The Mask of an Anbu

Disclaimer: I own nothing this is in Naruto. Just my OC's.

If I knew anything about my older brother at all it was that when we were both in the village I could never get a moments peace. It had always been that way and I had a sinking feeling that it would forever stay that way. And when I was being hauled from my bed by the front of my shirt, my bare feet dangling a few inches from my mattress, I knew Gai was back. My head throbbed lightly as I groaned, not bothering to open my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice heavy with sleep.

"The perfect time for youthful training," Gai replied. I groaned again as my eyes began to flutter open. Damn Gai and his constant sputtering of youthfulness. He was only twenty-one for crying out loud. He didn't need to go on and on about the youthfulness everyone knew he had. I tilted my head to the side and opened one of my eyes fully before closing them again, my hands coming up to grab Gai's who still had a hold of my shirt.

"It's still dark outside Gai," I said, but he failed to answer. I finally looked at him and saw that expectant look in his big brown eyes that worked on me every time. Damn him and knowing me so well. "Give me a minute to get dressed. I'll meet you outside."

He was silent as he let me fall down to my bed and ran out my bedroom door. He didn't make a single noise as he left, but I knew that by the time I hit my mattress he was already out of the front door of my apartment. I felt around blindly in my room for something to wear, my eyes still adjusting to the darkness as I shook my head to get rid of the daze of sleep and the slight hangover. I quickly pulled on a blue tank top and a pair of grey shorts before slamming my feet into my shoes. I twisted my red hair into a quick ponytail and walked, very sluggishly, to the front door that was still open.

When I looked over the banister down to the street I saw Gai standing there, stretching his legs, one thrust out in front of him as he bent slightly to stretch the muscle. He was wearing that green spandex jumpsuit again and I shuttered when he bent over. I don't know the reason he started wearing that, but he just said that it was better to train in and as long as he didn't try to get me to wear one I was fine with it. He had bought me those purple leg warmers and the reason I wore those was because he gave them to me when I became a Chunin. I'll admit that I have grown to love them though.

"Let's go Momo!" Gai yelled making me flinch. I jumped over the banister and landed by him, shaking my legs out as I looked up at him.

"Don't yell, not everyone gets up as early as you Gai."

"You do."

"Because I had no choice," I hissed as I cracked my knuckles, glaring at him. He just laughed at me. "So what is it this time? Fifty laps around Konoha?"

"A hundred. I must increase my stamina if I want to beat Kakashi in our next competition." I frowned at him when that named slipped from his mouth. Okay, I'll admit it I'm a little jealous of Kakashi okay. The fact that he takes up so much of my brother's free time because of this rivalry and their stupid competition's pisses me off. He's my big brother and even though he is a little on the strange side I want his attention too. I mean doesn't everyone want the attention of their older siblings? I just want to be seen as a good Shinobi in his eyes, not his little sister who he can train with to make him stronger so he can beat Kakashi. Acceptance… that's all us younger siblings want.

"Okay," I started, "but the last one to finish has to buy the other one BBQ."

"Deal," Gai replied with a smile before he got ready. I didn't waste a moment as I took off before him, taking no mind to his ridiculous countdown. If I had any chance of beating my brother I would need any head start I could get even if it was only a couple of seconds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit," I breathed as I dropped to my knees, my chin falling to my chest. I could hear a light chuckle coming from the man standing in front of me and I could only lift my eyes to meet his orange leg warmers. I had lost again and now I owed him BBQ. Gai crouched down suddenly before I flipped onto my back. "I don't have any money at the moment Gai; I'll have to buy you dinner later."

"I heard about last night, what Asuma said to you," Gai said, his voice soft and low, something out of the ordinary for him. Whenever he sounded like that I knew that he was serious. He always reminded me of our dad when he spoke like that. I looked away from him; I couldn't take that look he was giving me. It was almost worse than the words Asuma had said the night before. "He doesn't know how lucky he is that you have affections for him."

I twitched a smile as I wiped at my eyes quickly. I looked back at Gai and narrowed my eyes against the waking sun. He was standing now with his hands placed firmly on his hips. His bowl cut hair flapped slightly in the breeze before he looked down at me again. He smiled a smile that was blinding before he gave me a thumb up.

"I only finished twenty-five laps before you this time. You've improved," Gai said proudly as his chest swelled, tears rimming his eyes. I let out a groan as I looked away. He was being so cool a minute ago and now he was just ruining it. I rose a hand and waved him off passively.

"Don't you have to report to the Hokage or something? You did just get back from a mission right?"

"You're…" Gai started, but stopped when he spotted something. And without another word he was gone in a green flash, headed toward a spark of grey in the distance that I could just make out. I pulled myself off the ground and stretched my arms over my head as a rocked my head back and forth smiling when I heard that satisfying crack. It was still early, but I couldn't wait to get to Anbu headquarters and check it out. I wanted to see everything before Kakashi got there and if I knew him at all I knew he would be late. Plus at the moment he had my brother as a road block. I didn't waste another moment on that abandoned pitch. I made my way to headquarters as cool and collected as I could which ended up being as fast as I could run, using no extra boost of chakra. I didn't want to look like a fool on my first day.

______________________________________________________________________________

The place was huge, the halls filled with members in Anbu. They were all over the place, their masks on the side of their head knowing they had no reason to hide their identities from each other. Sure there were a few that wore them, but the majority chose not to hide. The walls in the place where white, crisp and clean with flags baring the symbols of Konoha and Anbu hanging from them respectively. I hadn't walked two steps before I heard a voice that stopped me cold. I felt my eyebrow twitch as I scratched at my red hair. I looked over my shoulder, my eyes landing on him and narrowing.

"I thought my brother would keep you occupied longer than that," I said with a sigh. Kakashi was standing there in his Anbu suit, adjusting one of his arm guards. His hair wasn't sticking up as much as usual and his eyes looked bored. My eyes flicked over to the man standing beside him, silent as the grave, Tenzou. He was wearing the standard Anbu guard with his cat mask resting on the right side of his head, disheveling his short brown hair slightly. He looked young, but then again I had nowhere to talk. He was looking at me, his brown eyes unflinching. I shifted under his gaze before I looked over at Kakashi. He was looking at me now, his Sharingan spinning slightly. These two certainly knew how to make a girl uncomfortable.

"He had something else more pressing come up," Kakashi said with a slight smile in his eyes. I wanted to say something smart to him, but I held my tongue. I was in his territory now and he was one of the most decorated Anbu members and my team leader. A new dog has to work their way up in the pack before they can challenge the leader if you catch my drift. I know lame dog joke, but I can't help myself when it comes to Kakashi.

"Well first things first," Kakashi spoke suddenly, his voice shaking me from my daze and making me turn to face him fully.

"And what would that be?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. Kakashi looked over at Tenzou who looked over at him out of the corner of his eye, a small smile coming to his face. What the hell?

"You need a change of outfit." At that a grin spread slowly across my face. Now that was definitely something worth hearing and something I had been looking forward to since I could remember. To wear the uniform of the Anbu, now that was something any girl could get excited about. And I couldn't wait to see my mask. I just knew that it would have to be something fierce like a tiger, bear or eagle… yeah definitely something cool like that.

It was nothing like that at all. I stood in front of my open locker with my eyes wide in… disappointment. Was it supposed to be some sort of joke? I mean what the hell; there was nothing remotely cool about a turtle. I reached out for it, ignoring everything else in the locker and grabbing the mask. It was a turtle alright with four vertical purple lines that ran down the left side cheek of the mask. A turtle?

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked as he looked over my shoulder. I didn't look at him, I just kept looking at the mask.

"Well…"

"I thought it would fit you best," Kakashi said. I frowned as I looked at him. I set the mask back in the locker before I picked up a pair of tight fitting black pants. Now these were going to attract some attention.

"Of course you did. So can you guys leave so I can change," I stated as I turned to look at them.

"It's all co-ed here darling," Kakashi answered. Tenzou stayed quiet, watching me. He was seriously starting to freak me out.

"You're so full of shit Kaka…" I started, but lost the rest as a male Anbu passed me in nothing but a towel. I bristled slightly when my eyes landed on Tenzou who was still staring at me. My hand balled into a fist at my side before I pointed at him. "Do you know how to talk?"

"Yes," he said flatly, startling me slightly. I honestly thought he wouldn't reply.

"He's just not used to the ladies," Kakashi said quickly.

"Well then you make up for him then don't you. Your sexual escapades are legendary," I said with a smile.

"And so are yours," Kakashi said before he turned to leave. "We'll wait in the hall. Hurry up we have training to do."

I watched as the two left, the door swinging closed behind them. I quickly started undressing, pulling my new clothes on just as fast. My grey vest was heavy, but fit snugly and my arm guards were perfect length. As I put my last shin guard on I heard a door open up and casually looked toward the noise. A boy walked in, his long black hair in a low ponytail. I instantly reconized him; it was the thirteen year old Anbu captain, Itachi Uchiha. He looked over at me quickly before looking away, but I hadn't failed to notice the Sharingan fading from his sad eyes. He disappeared behind a row of lockers before I could respond. I stood up and grabbed for my Ninjato and strapped it to my back before fixing my ponytail. I looked down at the last part of equipment, my mask. It might not have been what I had expected, but the longer I looked at it the more I came to like it and the purple markings on it was like a personal touch. Purple was my favorite color after all. I slammed the door to my locker shut and walked for the exit of the locker room with my mask still gripped tightly in my hand.

********

Author's note: I know it's kind of a boring chapter but bare with me. I'm also sorry if the characters seem ooc, but they are younger and I'm just writing them how I interpret them I guess. Hope you like it and review please.


	3. Training: Kakashi's POV

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the narutoverse, but I do own my OC's

* * *

Kakashi's POV

It amazed me sometimes about how different Momo was from her older brother. She was the only one since her great grandmother to have red hair in the Mighto family; everyone else seemed to have that impossibly shiny black hair. She also lacked the Mighto caterpillar eyebrows. Momo's were nicely arched and feminine, perfectly maintained. I had asked her about it once and when she was done scowling at me she had simply stated _'constant pluckage'_. And her brother would never look as pleasing in the Anbu attire as she did.

Momo was smirking across the mat at Tenzou, that devilish look in her brown eyes that said she was clearly up to something. It was the look she reserved for only two things; the look before a fight and when she had spotted the man she wanted to take home for the night. I remember a time when I got that…

"Hold this for me will ya, dog breath," Momo said to me as she threw her discarded Anbu mask in my direction. I caught it easily enough, her eyes never leaving Tenzou.

"Taijutsu only," Tenzou rang out with confidence, a small smile ticking on his face. The kid was young, eighteen, but he had every right to be confident. I trusted him with my life and that was saying a lot. But then again I couldn't count out Momo either. I do recall Asuma saying that she was brutal when she fought and often fought dirty. That was another thing that completely separated her from Gai. Gai was too honorable to fight dirty, even for a shinobi.

"Sounds fun," Momo cooed. She started bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet, rotating her neck until it cracked.

"Ready when you a…" Tenzou started, but was cut off as he blocked a kick coming right at his head. I saw his eyes go wide for a moment before he pushed her away. He hadn't been expecting her to be that fast and neither had I. Gai said she wasn't as fast as him or myself, but she was close. She was faster than Tenzou though and by the look on both their faces they knew it also.

I had started this exercise to get them used to each other, to figure out how the other fought, but something was bugging me about the whole thing. I just had that gut feeling that someone was going to go too far in the training and it would make everything start out badly… well worse than it already was. I could tell that Momo wasn't pleased to be on my team back in the Hokage's office the day prior. It was the look in her eyes, the look I had probably seen a thousand times. It was that mad, disgusted, put out, jealous look she had whenever she looked at me. It was never friendly with her, at least when it was reflected back at me that is.

Momo moved in for another high kick and Tenzou blocked it, hitting her in the side with one of his balled up fists. She stumbled slightly before she stopped herself, clutching at her side for a moment too long. Tenzou was on top of her, twisting one of her arms behind her. He went for her other arm, but she caught his hand in hers and suddenly a sickening crack filled the room as Tenzou's face paled. I could just make out two of his fingers bent in an unnatural angle. There it was, the brutal side of her. Another crack filled the air as Tenzou let go of her arm and punched her in the face, sending her to the ground. I knew that if I didn't step in then there would be more than broken fingers and egos that would need fixing.

"Alright, that's enough," I said, stepping in the middle of them just in time to reflect a kick coming from Momo. She sure did like to use her legs and the word in the ranks was that she was really good at it to. Momo narrowed her brown eyes at me before she tore her leg from my grasp.

"I think she…" Tenzou started as he cradled his hand in the other. He opened his hand and his face seemed to go even paler than it already was. "Yeah, she broke my fingers."

I heard Momo scoff behind me as she looked at him with her arms crossed over her chest, one of her delicate brows arched in a disbelieving way. Momo's look passed from Tenzou then to me, questioning me. When I failed to answer her she gave a huff and pushed passed me and made her way over to Tenzou.

"Momo," I warned, but she just waved me off. She stopped in front of Tenzou and he frowned at her, his injured hand exposed.

"You shouldn't get so worked up over a few broken fingers there woody. You're a shinobi and a member of Anbu," Momo said as she reached out for his hand. If I was him I would have pulled my hand back, but to my horror I saw him give his hand over to her. A small smile ticked on her face before she snapped his fingers back in place, a cry escaping the kid's lips. I even cringed a little. She looked over her shoulder at me and let out a sigh.

"Are we done for the day? I could really use a drink," Momo said.

"Yeah, go ahead," I replied and she just smiled before she sauntered toward the door, her nicely curved hips teasing as she did so. She stopped and looked over her shoulder again; some of her red hair cascading down her back from her ponytail.

"Sorry about the fingers Tenzou, I just play a little rough sometimes," Momo said before she vanished behind the door. The training room was silent for a moment before I finally looked over at Tenzou. His cheeks were slightly flushed and I couldn't hold back my smile as he looked over at me.

"Are you blushing?"

"No," Tenzou said hotly before he turned and headed in the direction of the locker room. I laughed to myself before I scratched at my hair. Great… that was the last thing I needed to happen.

********


	4. An Easy Mission

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING IN THE NARUTOVERSE. ONLY MY OC's.

I crouched silently on the branch, my presence hidden in the trees and my eyes glued to the clearing a few yards ahead. I had been in the same position for the last few hours, unmoving and just starting to feel the burn, from crouching so long, in one of my thighs. My Anbu mask was snug against my face and my tight black pants were beginning to become uncomfortable as they began to ride up my ass. I leaned forward slightly on the branch, balancing myself with one hand as I reached behind me with the other. I quickly latched onto the seat of my pants and pulled down, relieving myself of the wedgie. I let out a sigh of content just as the com in my ear cracked with life.

"The show's over already?" A voice asked over the line, making me scowl behind my turtle mask. Leave it to him to say something like that while we were waiting in hiding for our target. I should have been used to it by now, having been in the squad for a month, but every now and then they still got under my skin. Well, he had always gotten under my skin.

"Sorry Kakashi, next time I will try to extend it for your perverted eyes," I replied, keeping my eyes glued to the clearing. If the target did show I was the closest to the spot and would be the first to engage.

"Can I participate next time?" He asked. It was times like that when I really wished I could just haul off and get him right in the balls.

"No participation required."

"You let the other boys participate," Kakashi said.

"Only the lucky few," I replied sharply. The com had fallen silent again before he finally answered back.

"I think your view of a few is different than mine."

I didn't reply, deciding to take the higher road for once. It wasn't like his comment hadn't made me mad, hell it infuriated me actually. He had no room to talk. Whenever we were back in the village it seemed like Kakashi would screw anything with a vagina. And when I say anything I mean anything. There was that one girl at the bar a week back that Tenzou and I are still not quite sure about. She looked to resemble an ape more than a human. At least I had standards… most of the time.

The heat of the day was making me sweat behind my mask and as I continued to crouch there and wait, like we had been doing for the last couple of days, the more and more frustrated I became with the mission. I mean a squad of Chunin could have done this mission. I mean we were Anbu. Weren't we supposed to infiltrate and assassinate, you know melt into the shadow. But here we were, in the woods, hiding in a tree and waiting… I fucking hate waiting.

Not only that, but the more I sat there the more time I had to think about why we got this stupid mission in the first place. Was it to see if we worked well as a team? Or was it because of what I did to Tenzou during training awhile back, not to mention the scene I caused at the bar right before we were given this mission. It was all Asuma's fault anyway; he never should have bet me that I wouldn't get naked in front of everyone. I'll do about anything when I'm drunk. Yeah, it was probably because of me that we had gotten this shit mission, just like Tenzou said for the first forty miles of it. Whatever.

I stood up from my crouching position and stretched my arms over my head to get the kinks out of my spine, still hidden in the trees and my eyes ever trained on that desolate road. God, I needed a drink. A crack came over the line again, a grunt of pain quickly following. My arms fell to my sides quickly as I stood as still as I could.

"Senpai?" I heard Tenzou ask. There was no response as I stood there waiting for anything to come over the line. My breath hitched in my throat, afraid to breathe, as if the noise would make me fail to hear his response.

"Sen…" Tenzou started, but was quickly cut off. He came back over the line, his voice heavy as he replied. "I've got contact."

"Ugh… same here," Kakashi's voice finally ran out, the breath I had been holding rushing past my lips. A flash of silver to my right caught my attention and I jumped, just missing the three shuriken that embedded into the branch I had just been standing on. My enemy had given his position away and as he leapt out of his hiding spot toward me I pulled my ninjato out, meeting him halfway. My smile was hidden behind my mask as my short sword met his kunai, a small spark erupting between them.

I hit the ground with a thud, the impact vibrating up my legs. He wasted no time in attacking me, rushing forward in a swirl of black and blonde. He slashed and kicked, one punch connecting soundly with my jaw. I slid back from him, by back making harsh contact with a tree, my breath rushing from my lungs. He was definitely faster then I was. That's when I noticed it, that swirl tattoo by his right eye that seemed to resemble a small vortex. So I had gotten the target after all, the man we were after. He was stronger and faster than I had imagined.

He went for me again, but I blocked, quickly sweeping my arm out and coming in contact with his side. He stumbled a moment before he flew back at me, the edge of his kunai cutting into my neck. I could feel the wetness of the blood as it ran down my neck and collected at the collar of my Anbu suit. He smiled at me, his dark eyes running up and down my body.

"Did I ruin that pretty neck of yours?" He asked, his voice low and menacing.

"Just a scratch," I replied, holding my ninjato closely to my side. I knew I had to keep my cool. It was something my brother had hammered into my since I was little.

_"Keep control of your emotions when fighting." _Gai would constantly say to me on the training grounds, many of my losses due to the fact that I couldn't. I twitched as I waited for him to attack, trying desperately to hold back from attacking, but when he shifted his foot I lunged, my sword swinging out wildly. I made contact, slicing into his left arm, before he knocked me to the ground. I flipped onto my back as quick as I could, just in time to get the heel of his foot planted in my face, my Anbu mask shattering. I felt my bottom lip bust and blood trickle down my chin. When he did it again my head went fuzzy, the light around me suddenly going cloudy. I could feel panic rise in me as I swiped at him, getting his leg with my sword. He jumped away from me and I stumbled to my feet, swaying slightly before I righted myself. I was breathing heavy and I could feel my left cheek, along with my bottom lip, swelling up. My strength was leaving me and as he watched me, his anger growing I knew that there was only one thing that I could do to win the fight. I wasn't supposed to use it, but I had no choice.

"Sorry guys," I mumbled to myself right before he rushed me. I drew in a breath and screamed. The sound waves vibrated from my throat making the man stumble before me. I watched as he reached up to cover his ears, blood seeping from in between his fingertips. He went stock still before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell backwards like a tree, his head bouncing off the forest floor. I walked up to him, my ninjato hanging limply by my side. He was in a catatonic state, the effect of the only ninjutsu I posses. With one stroke I plunged my sword into his chest and he ceased to live anymore. I spit down at him, the blood from my mouth splattering across his still face, before I walked off in search of my teammates. They would more than likely be in the same state as that guy was if they were in my range.

The first person I found was Tenzou laying on his stomach, his eyes rolled back and a trickle of blood coming out of his right ear. His kunai was clutched tightly in his hand and his mask was shattered a few feet away from him. His advisory was lying, dead, ten feet away from him. I crouched down beside him and rolled him onto his back, a groan escaping his lips. I watched as his eyes squeezed shut and one of his hand reached up for his head. When his brown eyes finally opened he frowned at me, but I could only smile.

"The headache is going to last for the rest of the day, the confusion will only be a few more hours," I said as I reached down and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a sitting position.

"I really hate when you do that," Tenzou groaned as he continued to look at me, his brow knitted together in pain.

"Hopefully Shikaku with have those plugs finished by the time we get back."

"We can only hope," Tenzou replied. His eyes scanned my face and I leaned away from him, suddenly realizing how hard he was looking at me. I was glad that he talked to me now, but the whole staring thing I still got freaked out over from time to time and this just happened to be one of those times.

"What the hell happened to your face?"

"Had a run in with the bottom of a shoe," I said, but when he failed to get that look off his face I gulped. "What, is it that bad?"

"Uh," He said then reached out, one of his fingers coming in contact with my busted lip, making me hiss. He drew his hand back as if he had got bitten, but there seemed to be nothing but concern in his brown eyes. "You want me to heal that?"

"We need to find Kakashi first," I said as I stood quickly. Was I seriously about to have a tender moment? I hadn't had one of those since I was twelve and got my ass handed to me during a c-ranked mission. Izumo and Kotetsu had doted on me to the point of embarrassment.

"Present," Kakashi said as he stepped through the foliage and into the clearing we were currently in. "Was the target dealt with?"

"Yeah, I got him," I said. Kakashi looked over at me with that lazy look in his eye and I frowned at him. Nothing ever impressed him and that just pissed me off.

"Good. Let's get back and please Momo refrain from screaming anymore," Kakashi said before he jumped off. Tenzou pulled himself off the ground and looked back at me before he vanished. My eyes went to the disintegrating body of the enemy in the clearing and then to the path that my teammates had taken. Maybe I should have screamed one more time, just to hear that satisfying crack as Kakashi dropped from the trees, but Tenzou didn't deserve it and all I wanted to do was get back to the village, take a bath, get stiff drink and a hard screw.

* * *

The first thing I did after our briefing with the Hokage was run right for the Nara compound. The sooner I knew that Shikaku had finished the plugs the better. I knew that I wouldn't be the only appreciating them, but Kakashi and Tenzou would as well. When I stepped up to the front door I tucked some of my red hair behind my ear, trying to make myself more presentable, forgetting about my banged up face. As my hand went to land on the door I heard a throat clear behind me and I turned quickly. Shikaku Nara was standing in his front yard, a cigarette hanging from his mouth and a small sack dangling from his left hand. Even with the scars on his face, I still found the older Jonin handsome.

"Are you looking for these?" He asked as he held out the small green bag. I walked over to him quickly and grabbed the bag from him.

"You finished them? How do they work?" I asked excitedly as I peered into the bag. Two pairs of beige earplugs laid inside.

"They only block out the wavelength of your scream that causes the catatonic state. It does not block out any other noises… unless they are of the same frequency of your scream of course."

"Have I ever told you that you are the smartest person I know?" I asked him, not able to hide the huge grin on my face. He laughed before scratching at the back of his neck.

"Maybe once or twice," Shikaku replied.

"Thanks again Shikaku," I said before I headed for the front gate of the compound. I heard him call out my name and when I turned around a small plastic container was tossed to me. I caught it easily before looking back at him.

"It will take the swelling down," He rang out. I just smiled one more time and waved over my shoulder as I walked down the dusty street to my apartment, the ointment held tightly in my hand. I knew if he made it then by the time that I was ready to go out that evening my swelling would be gone and the only thing I would have left would be the split on my lip. That was do-able. It was a good thing too because a few round of sake with Izumo and Kotetsu was sounding mighty good at that moment. Plus being around guys that appreciated you always made a girl fee better.

Authors note: Sorry it took so long. I was having trouble at one spot and wasn't sure what to write. Oh and I was wondering do you guys think her old sensei should be a known jonin of the village or an oc? I was just wondering. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
